


Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Gorgoween

by Eto_Yoshimura



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Yoshimura/pseuds/Eto_Yoshimura





	1. Chapter 1

Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Gorgoween

This Happens Between EP III and IV. A Halloween side story!

Serenity and Mismagius were seen in the costume store as Mismagius was obsessed with finding Serenity the right Halloween costume.

"I hate that one." Mismagius said ripping it off Serenity as she quickly covered herself as Serenity was just in a sports bra and boxers sighing.

"Look I really don't care what I wear." She told her sister frowning.

"You're going to fucking stand still and work my magic." Mismagius argued back to her as their sister Emilou was nearby trying to fit on some spike boots falling onto her back trying to put them on growling.

"You gave me a too small of size!" She yelled.

"Then get your feet smaller." Mismagius said checking another costume looking at it.

"Look not many of us are into Halloween like you are so, can we please just choose one for me so that we can head to that party that I don't really want to go to at all. There will be guys there and you know what Dad says about guys." Serenity said and then continued after a short pause.

"And girls as some of us are bisexual... like myself." Serenity said looking away.

"Yeah, we get it!" Emilou shouted still trying to get the boots on wrestling into the floor and suddenly she used her power exploding them.

"Fuck it!" She yelled.

"You destroy, you pay for it." Mismagius said as both Serenity and Emilou glared at her.

"Keep our mouths shut and we don't have too." Emilou growled.

Meanwhile, Drayconivous was at home putting together a Halloween bowl of candy and chocolate looking at it.

"Too bad we can't eat that stuff without getting sick." Vulpix said sitting nearby playing a video game.

"Yeah, only can eat flesh." Drayconivous said patting Vulpix's head walking passed her and then coming in was Cyan Sung-sun and Demencia.

Both of which was his daughters as well.

"Daddy!" Demencia said jumping on him licking up.

"off! off!" Drayconivous shouted shoving her away.

"Dad." Sung-sun said calmly.

"Yes, sweety?" Drayconivous asked as Demencia kept trying to grab onto Dray.

"Can we stay here with you and not that stupid mansion party that makes no sense?" Sung-sun asked.

"It would get you girls out of the house and to go have fun." He told them.

"Then why aren't you going?" She asked.

"Because I'm not a teenager like yourselves." He said.

"We are eighteen." She calmly said.

"Still!" he told her poking her nose after he stood up.

"Makes no sense..." Sung-sung began then Mangle ran into the room.

"High voltage! It's alive!" Mangle yelled laughing like a maniac with her hands up.

"I recreated fungus! So it shall spread upon my victims!" Mangle said smirking until Vulpix pointed her finger at the fungus nearby on the tray and burned it with her firepower.

Mangle looked at it and then ran at Vulpix wrestling her to the floor and both began to fight.

"Girls! Knock it off!" Drayconivous shouted glaring at them both.

"But daaad!" Both yelled back and suddenly they all heard the doorbell ring and Drayconivous answered it.

"Hello, neighbor!" The man at the door said.

"Dinkleberg..." Drayconivous snarled saying sinisterly at his neighbor, Dinkleberg.

Drayconivous in the past after moving to Earth had a neighbor named Dinkleberg. And for some unknowledgeable reason, Dray hated his neighbor. Dinkleberg. Even though Dinkleberg is a nice man.

"Dad, Dinkleberg left." Vulpix said as Drayconivous snapped out of thinking and seen Dinkleberg walking heading back to his home and Drayconivous glared at his neighbor go into his house.

"Dinklebergs house is more decorated than anyone in the neighborhood." Sung-sun said as Drayconivous looked back at her blinking.

"Bull shit! How dare you like the neighbor and his stupid decorations! I will show this neighborhood the best-decorated house ever!" Dray said as Mismagius, Serenity, and Emilou walked up.

"Really!" Mismagius shouted jumping up and down grabbing Dray's hand. "Come on!"

Mismagius dragged Dray to the hovercar and drove him off to some Halloween decoration store.

Serenity sighed walking inside and looked at Mangle walking up to her holding a map of some sort.

"Ready?" Mangle asked.

"For?" Serenity asked back.

"The Halloween party dude. Right here in this location, I found out." She said.

Serenity looked at her other sisters.

"Anyone else coming to this stupid party?" Serenity asked.

"Stupid? Come on when we get there, it's going to get popular." Tomoko said walking downstairs playing a portable game going to the fridge to grab some cooled coffee.

"Girls this is the chance of a life time for us going to a party with normal people." Emilou said to them.

"Normal huh... Define that word." Serenity said mumbling to her.

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean! Those stupid humans need to be shown how to party and how to dress for Halloween!" Emilou yelled.

"Like dressing like sluts?" Serenity asked pointing to Emilous' costume which was showing the top of her chest, even though all the daughters of Drayconivous were small-breasted.

"Psh! I can still attract!" Emilou said glaring at Serenity.

"It's all about having fun okay?" Serenity replied to her and then looked over to her sisters.

"Well, let's get the costumes on and get a move on shall we?" Serenity asked them.

Mangle walked over and whispered something to Vulpix where Vulpix laughed at and Serenity glared at Mangle as both of them laughed at Serenity making her wonder what it was about.

Mangle followed Serenity and laughed again as Serenity sighed.

"What." She asked her sister

. "You going to dress up like a slut?" She asked as Serenity grabbed Mangle's throat mad.

"Knock it off and get ready to go." She said letting go of Mangle and walking to her room.

"It's okay if you do dude! I'm dressing up like a Japanese schoolgirl slut who was cut up by knives and has an obsession with floating in mid-air!" Mangle said grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity and some of her sisters were walking out of the base waving at their father and Dray waving back.

"Have a good party! Remember no drinking and no sex and no boys and no-" he yelled and then Emilou screamed at him.

"Shut the fuck up! You're letting the neighbors know and think of how embarrassing it is for them!" She yelled as Drayconivous just sighed.

The Neighbor man was watering his flowers and waved at Drayconivous.

"Hello, neighbor!" He said as Drayconivous glared at him.

"Dinkleberg." Drayconivous growled and shut the door.

Mismagius was inside placing down the stuff that him and her bought, which was a lot of Halloween outside decorations.

"Okay so! You and I are going to do the decorating!" She said clapping her hands together quickly.

Vulpix was still playing a video game.

Mismagius threw something into Vulpix's face and she paused her game glaring at her.

"Stop playing and come over here and help us! Halloween is important damn it!" Mismagius shouted as Vulpix just sighed walking up to them.

"What do I do?" Vulpix asked.

"Hold this!" Mismagius demanded as she held onto a balloon that was blown up and Mismagius drew on it of a jack-o-lantern face.

"Dad!" Mismagius shouted grabbing her father's hand stopping him from carving.

"Take pride in what you are doing and hold the knife properly!" She yelled.

Drayconivous only sighed and did it correctly glaring at his daughter.

"You know you take it too seriously." He said to her.

"You want me to be serious!" She shouted at him putting her own carving knife to his face.

Walking down the stairs was Tomoko and Absol looking at what they were doing.

"You guys seem busy." Tomoko said and suddenly Mismagius got up handing them webs.

"Go outside and put these on each corner of our base, hurry." Mismagius ordered as Tomoko and Absol looked at one another and sighed walking outside with the baskets and handfuls of webs.

"I think you are-" Drayconivous started but then stopped seeing Mismagius giving him an evil look.

"A beautiful daughter!" He said making a smile and she clapped her hands.

"Yay!" She said.

Serenity and her other sisters were walking along the sidewalk passing by people who were looking and even checking them out.

Serenity was wearing a knight outfit for a female carrying a fake wooden sword over her shoulder and no helmet. Mangle was wearing a torn up bloody Japanese school girl outfit. Emilou was wearing a somewhat revealing nurses outfit which was black and with the apron on it saying

"Fuck You". Mienshao was wearing a panda outfit with an ax through the right shoulder showing fake blood.

"Hey, at least you aren't Harambe." Mangle said.

"For Harambe!" Everyone in the store yelled making the girls blink confused looking around.

Sung-sun dressed in a Japanese floral robe with a straw hat on her head. And Mawile dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow but with no hat.

The girls walked around and Mangle was looking at the map and sniffed the air looking at Mawile.

"You stink." She said.

"I am playing the role of a pirate, I had to throw myself in a trash heap for half an hour..." Mawile said growling at Mangle who was laughing.

"Are we about there Mangle?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, just one block this way." She said as they looked around.

"Not much activity if there is a party nearby." Emilou said.

They then reached a large mansion which was run down and shitty looking with overgrown grass outside with so many weeds growing.

"This is it? Looks abandoned." Sung-sun said as Mangle walked to the door.

"Mangle, are you sure?" Serenity asked.

"Relax dude this is the place." She said.

Mangle began to knock on the door waiting as the girls stood they're waiting out on the sidewalk. Suddenly a car came up to them and inside was four guys that got out of the car and the girls looked at them tilting their heads.

"Who the fuck are you?" Emilou asked the four guys.

"I'm Wilford Warfstache!" One said but the other guy behind him patted his shoulder.

"Real name" he said.

"Oh yeah, Uh you can call me Markiplier." He said.

"I am dressed up as Wilford- you know pink mustache and all." He said.

The guy behind him spoke up.

"I'm Wade, dressed up as Bonny, my arch-nemesis." He said as the other guy spoke.

"Names bob, dressed up as well myself because it's cool." He said as then the last guy shouted loud jumping out.

"Top of the morning to you lassies, I am Jacksepticeye dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow..." Jack said and looked at Mawile who was dressed the same way.

"Oh, dude come on!" Jack shouted.

"Yeah well I'm Serenity and these are my sisters, Mienshao, Sung-sun, Mawile, Emilou and up there is our little bitch knacker of a sister Mangle." She said and suddenly the door to the mansion opened and sucked Mangle inside and closed as the girls and guys looked at what happened in shock.

"Oh no look what happened to our sister, all good let's go find the party." Mienshao said trying to sound sad but had a smirk on her face.

"We are going in to save her you, idiot!" Serenity said.

"Fuck!" Mienshao said sighing.

"Can we come, It looks like your friend needs help." Wade said as Bob just laughed.

"Trying to get a date for Halloween night I see huh? That desperate?" Bob said as Wade glared back at him.

"Come on it will be an adventure of a lifetime!" Mark said and looked at Serenity. "Lead the way!"

Meanwhile back at home Demencia was crawling on Drayconivous as he worked.

"Play play!" She said slobbering on his neck as he sighed trying to work and suddenly his holo phone rang and he answered it.

"Dad!" Serenity began to say.

"Busy." He said hanging up.

Serenity who called and she frowned at her holo phone and looked at her sisters and to Mark, Wade, Bob, and Jack.

"Guess we are going in on our own." She said to them as they all nodded together.


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity and her sisters and the four men that joined them break into the old mansion looking inside at the main hall being empty with a bear rug between two large stairs heading upstairs.

"This isn't creepy at all." Mienshao said with a sigh and looked next to her at Jack who was shaking hiding behind Mark and Mienshao rolled her eyes.

"Men." She said.

"Hey! How about we just call the police." Mark said looking inside.

"Because they are gone partying and probably getting drunk." Serenity said and walked inside first looking around and suddenly the candles flicker on making Wade nearly pass out with Bob not catching him but picking up him.

"Boys come on it's not that bad." Serenity told them walking further in looking around.

"Mangle..." Serenity whispered looking around.

The group looked around that it was like any other scary haunted mansion but this one was just plain that. Stereotypical. But they noticed that there was a lot of barrels around and suddenly a flash of lightning appeared in front of them and up the stairs at the railings looking down at them was a man with a hood over his head and a Jason from Friday the thirteenth mask on his face.

"Welcome bro's my name is- uh just call me Stephano! And welcome to my Mansion! If you wish to save your friend you must dare take my challenge and face off what I have instore for each of you!" He said and suddenly the floor under them opened and they fell through into some sort of dungeon and surrounded by barrels and some sort of monsters with their jaws ripped down and eyes going outward like chameleons.

"Holy shit!" Emilou shouted using one of her cero blasts to knock a few of them away.

The Barrels began shuffling around them to knock them over and Bob grabbed one throwing it at one of the monsters. The group ran down some hallway and into water covering this basement.

"The waters moving!" Wade yelled seeing something moving in the water at them.

"This is why I hate water!" Mawile yelled jumping onto whatever she could trying to fend for their lives in this basement thing.

Meanwhile back at home Drayconivous was hanging outside a large bat-like monster over their entrance to their base.

"A little higher!" Mismagius said floating off the ground looking at what he was doing.

"You know you are more capable of doing this than me." He said grumbling.

"Yeah but you need the exercise." she said making Dray's mouth drop.

"What is that suppose to mean young lady!" He said to her frowning.

"Means you need to lose weight you fat ass!" She yelled at him.

"Girls, let's calm down please." Vulpix said up to them putting down fake gravestones into the ground with one having a skeleton hand coming out of the ground in front of it.

"Put fake flesh on it, make it look realistic." Mismagius said to her as Vulpix just sighed doing just that from a meal she couldn't finish of human flesh.

Nearby was Demencia digging the ground and putting down skeletons inside.

"Where did you get those decorations? Mismagius asked her.

"Huh? What decorations?" Demencia asked as everyone looked down at her in silence.

"Fuck dude." Vulpix said.

"Fuck indeed. Fuck indeed." Demencia said biting her lower lips giving Vulpix a seductive look and making a purr out of the side of her mouth.

"She's your sister!" Drayconivous yelled down.

"And creeped out." Vulpix said.

"I'm giving you all a bad time, ease up a bit will ya!" Demencia said laughing and noticed nearby that the neighbors were watching what they were doing.

"I hope I beat Dinkleberg." Drayconivous said as Mismagius was then helping him put stickers on the window floating in mid-air.

"You got a problem with the neighbor I swear." She said shaking her head.

"Wouldn't you? He's a nemesis!" He said to her.

"Yeah waving and saying hi is being a nemesis." Mismagius said to him.

"You'll see! One of these days you will see that he is the enemy!" Drayconivous said.

"Hi, neighbor! Nice decorations this year!" Dinkleberg yelled at them walking out of his car and into his home.

"Dinkleberg!" Drayconivous shouted and suddenly fell back off the ladder and fell onto the ground hard.

No one caught him or bothered to check on him.

Back at the haunted mansion the girls and guys made it out of the basement and put stuff to the door into the basement up to block it for anything else to not come through.

"That was fucking outright disaster!" Jack said looking at everyone.

"I think we are in for another surprise." Mark said pointing behind them to a room that had statues pointing at them.

"Oh god, I don't trust it." Mark said as Serenity used her force power to blast the statues away.

"See I'm dressed as a knight and you don't see me scared-" Serenity said looking back seeing the knight statues she blew away are suddenly running at them with swords.

"Oh shit!" Serenity screamed ducking from a swing and she yet again sending a force blast into one of them as Emilou sent a cero blast at another.

"We got to get out of here!" Serenity said and noticed the boys were already running out.

"While waiting for us!" Serenity screamed.

Wade grabbed a sword laying on the ground swinging it at one knife cutting its head off but realized it can still fight without a head.

"They are too strong!" Wade shouted as Bob appeared body pumping right into two knights knocking them over onto the knight that was attacking Wade.

"Let's go wimp!" Bob said.

"Don't call me by my nickname!" Wade shouted being dragged off with the group.

The group quickly got away in time after running up the stairs and noticed they were now where they began but now upstairs.

"She has to be this way." Sung-sun said to them pointing at the door on the other end above the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Drayconivous laid on the ground and noticed Mismagius really going out at making the best Halloween base ever. She even created a large grim reaper towering over their home with red glowing eyes looking down straight down at Drayconivous who was a bit scared of it looking at it back.

"Sweety maybe we can put up a pumpkin or something." Dray said as Mismagius ignored him.

"You getting up?" She asked.

"I fell and my back hurts. None of you helped me." he said as Tomoko walked on him coming outside to see what was going on as Drayconivous grunted.

"Don't be a mattress then dad." Tomoko said down to him checking the house out.

"This is neat." She said.

Suddenly there were trick-or-treaters coming right to the place in awe with their parents and Tomoko went inside to give them candy.

The group of children walked right ontop of Drayconivous with their parents as he grunted and ached under their feet.

"Mom look this guy is being our mattress!" One boy said and they all cleaned their shoes right on him as he frowned glaring straight at Vulpix nearby who was starting to get an eerie feeling from their father.

Suddenly Drayconivous pushed them all off and rose above them all and spoke in a deep scary voice.

"How dare you make me your carpet! I shall make you my slaves of torment if you dare step upon me again!" He shouted making the parents and children run screaming.

Tomoko came out with the candy seeing them trick-or-treaters gone and shrugged looking at her father.

"Where did they go?" She asked as Vulpix shook her head to Tomoko not to ask.

"Don't worry hunny." Drayconivous said patting Tomoko's head and walking inside.

"I just gotta clean up and change is all." He said acting like nothing happened.

Meanwhile, at the haunted mansion, the group made it to the final room where the man with the Jason mask stood looking at them.

"I see you bro's made it this far. Now you see your friend here hanging above a barrel filled with acid!" The masked man said as Mangle hanged upside down.

"Sup dudes." Mangle said blinking.

"You fiend how could you tie up an innocent freak of a girl!" Jack said pointing at the masked man.

"Innocent, hahaha! She is no way innocent one bit." The masked man laughed.

"Your gonna die Stephano." Serenity said holding a broom she found.

"Come and take me on bro's!" The masked man said as the group ran at him but suddenly two monsters as before came out of a closet at the group growling at them.

Mienshao and Bob went to fight one while Jack and Emilou went after another.

Serenity and Mark ran toward the masked man as Mawile and Sung-sun went to try to save Mangle. Wade did nothing but stand there like a moron.

The masked man snapped his fingers having books from the nearby bookshelf fly at Serenity keeping her from running forward and Mark having to get in front of her taking the hits.

"Mark!" Serenity shouted and threw him over to the side and swung her foot toward the masked man only for him to catch her foot and then blast her back against the wall nearby.

Emilou and Jack were able to destroy the monster they were fighting as Jack went to trip it and Emilou swung her fist into the back of the monsters head ripping into its skull with her might and out its already opened mouth. Then Bob body slammed the last monster as Mienshao just stood there not having to do anything letting Bob have his fun.

Suddenly Mark leaped out at the masked man and punched him square in the mask knocking him right against the other side of the wall.

"Got him!" Mark said smirking.

The masked man's mask broke off revealing to be a guy with a light beard.

"Felix!" Jack shouted.

"You guys know him?" Mienshao asked.

Mangle was getting helped down by Mawile and Sung-sun meanwhile behind the group.

"Hahaha yes, it is me!" Felix said laughing and holding his hand to them as barrels appear from out of the ceiling.

"I and the barrels finally settled our differences and decided to rule over the world!"

"You are insane!" Wade said as Bob crossed his arms.

"Trying to have more subscribers I see." Bob said shaking his head and suddenly punching one barrel through its body and threw it right at Felix knocking him right down the stairs behind him falling toward a window crashing threw it and landing spike on a golden statue of some sort with its sword up.

"B-bro..." Felix said dying and finally let a final gasp of air out.

The men looked out the window shaking their heads as Serenity and her sisters walked up behind them.

"Friend of yours?" Serenity asked.

"Once, until he let popularity get to his head. I guess he wanted to get us to settle the score so no one surpassed him." Mark said and the girls looked at one another.

"What did he do to you by the way?" Serenity asked Mangle who just shrugged.

"We played something called Amnesia, why?" Mangle asked as the group blinked looking at Mangle in questioning thought but shrugged it off.

"All I know is, our narrator is nuts to making a crossover like this with you idiots." Mangle said pointing to Jack. "You especially you loudmouth."

"Hey!" Jack screamed.

The group later walked outside and drove to the actual party together- which was one crammed car with the girls inside as well.

Mangle was laying on the dash of the car smirking at Bob who was driving.

"Thinking of me as one of your french girls?" She asked.

"Yeah if you actually was attractive." He said and suddenly she tried to grab him but it took Mark in front and two of her sisters behind mark to grab her to stop her from attacking Bob.

"You got interesting sisters." Wade said as Emilou was smirking at him pushed up against him as his face was against the window.

"I might eat you." She said.

"Oh no..." Wade said to himself gulping.


	5. Chapter 5

The gang got to the right party entering inside where there was a people their age around talking and dancing and in one side video gaming with one another, all wearing different costumes.

"Let's do this! Like a boss!" Jack yelled rushing into the crowd being followed by the girls and guys.

"Wait for me, we need to show matching outfits to look awesome!" Mawile shouted to Jack who beckoned her to follow.

"This is great!" Mark said looking at Serenity patting her shoulder and herself smiling at him.

"That it is." She said.

Walking up to them was someone named MattPatt who shook Mark and Wade's hands.

"Glad you guys could finally show up!" He said.

"We had a problem but the police are going to handle it." Wade said to Matt who looked at the girls than to them.

"Kill anyone?" Matt laughed as the girls and guys made fake laughs back.

Suddenly they went into the party and partied all night long and when morning came Serenity woke up in a bathtub filled with hopefully fake blood and she got out still wearing her knight outfit.

"Shit, thought I could return this the next day... guess I can't now." She said walking out of the bathroom yawning noticing other party-goers on the floor sleeping and or laying in their own vomit.

She walked downstairs and looked out a window noticing Mawile and Jack making out under a gazebo.

"Oh shit." Serenity said sighing and seeing her sister Mawile run over to the place waving at him as he waved back and entered inside looking at Serenity who just shook her head.

"Don't tell dad." Mawile said to her.

"Relax Dad don't need to know sheesh." She said and both laughed.

Emilou and Sung-sun came in looking around.

"Let's go." Emilou said walking toward the door.

"Not going to say goodbye?" Serenity asked.

"I stole some things so, don't want to get caught." She said as Serenity sighed.

"Let's go then." She said grabbing a sleeping Mangle with someone's hand in her mouth and dragging her outside.

In the front yard, Mienshao was out there on a tree hanging upside down looking at them.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup." Mienshao replied

"Hey wait!" Mark yelled running to them.

"Thanks for yesterday, and the near-death adventure we had." He said as Serenity smiled nodding.

"Well next time we should let you come with us to a more dangerous adventure." Serenity said as Mark rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well I think this was enough for me and my friends so." He said and both shook hands nodding to one another.

"Let's go, Dad might be worried." Sung-sun said waving at Mark as the girls waved and Mark waved they ventured off into the messy street filled with toilet paper and sleeping people and candy wrappings everywhere.

The girls made it back to their base and they noticed that the street was filled with body parts, skeleton bones, and many other things that were actually real.

"Mmm." Mangle was munching on a hand as Serenity slapped it away.

"Hey, why!" Mangle said.

"It's on the ground, that's disgusting. Get a fresh human not one already blue and cold and stuff." Serenity said as Mangle mumbled.

They made it to their base and at the doorway was Vulpix half asleep and looked up at them.

"What happened?" Serenity asked her.

Vulpix yawned and spoke softly.

"Last night we had tons of trick-or-treaters and adults come. We had the best-decorated house in the neighborhood and nominated as such. Mayor came and soon so many people kept coming, we sort of ran out of candy." She said sighing as Mienshao looked around.

"So why all the bones and body parts?" Mienshao asked.

"Because they started to fight us for whatever we had so that we give it to them and we had a war with the trick-or-treaters." She said.

"Wait, you went to war with people!? That makes no sense why did people get so angry!" Serenity said in shock.

"Because they didn't get their candy and I guess people get crazy when they don't get candy. One seven years old jumped on our father's face beating his head and we had to grab him and throw him into the wall and stab him. Guess his parents didn't like that so they tried to attack too. Soon everyone was fighting." She said as the girls looked to one another in shock then back to Vulpix.

The girls went inside to see some dead people being scooped into a corner with their father looking at a can of gasoline and smiling at them hiding it.

"Sweethearts!" He said and behind him was a tied up mayor.

"Holy crap dad. You became cooler!" Mangle said.

"Ugh..." Mismagius was heard on the couch all bruised up.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Emilou asked.

"Trick-or-treaters and my own sisters beat me up." She said.

"Why did our sisters beat you up?" Mangle asked.

"Because they got tired of me telling them what to do for Halloween." She said.

"Can't argue with that." Serenity shrugged.

"Did you girls have a good Halloween party- did you get pregnant? Tell me you didn't!" Drayconivous said walking up to them.

"We can't have kids remember! You made us all sterilized!" Serenity shouted at him mad.

"To which we don't know yet." Mangle quickly cut in to say.

"Oh yeah." Drayconivous said tapping his fingers together trying to break a smile tilting his head.

"You girls want some Human while we discuss what we do with the mayor?" He asked them and the girls shrugged and Emilou went to sit down.

"I'm hungry." Emilou groaned.

"So am I!" Vulpix said crawling inside.

"Does anyone know what happened to the horror monsters I hired to come to this party? They never showed up." Mismagius said rubbing her head.

"You mean that dude with an ugly mask, and a dude named Freddy and another dude named Jigsaw?" Mangle asked.

"Yea. I hired them so they could make things scarier." Mismagius said then suddenly frowned looking at Mangle.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, I killed them all gruesomely so that I could be the number one horror monster." Mangle said as Mismagius leaped up trying to choke Mangle and both began to fight.

"You bitch!" Mismagius shouted down at her.

"Happy Halloween indeed." Serenity said and gave foreboding smirk and winks.


End file.
